1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speed reduction device that includes a front stage speed reduction mechanism and a rear stage speed reduction mechanism, and a series of speed reduction devices.
Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-058444, filed on Mar. 16, 2011, the entire content of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speed reduction device shown in FIG. 7 is disclosed in the prior art. The speed reduction device Go includes an oscillating internally meshing type planetary gear train 2 as a front stage speed reduction mechanism and a bevel speed reduction mechanism 4 as a rear stage speed reduction mechanism. The speed reduction device Go is used in a so-called “horizontal” mounting mode where the planetary gear train 2 of a front stage and the bevel speed reduction mechanism 4 of a rear stage are disposed side by side in a horizontal direction.
An output shaft 6 of the planetary gear train 2 of the front stage and a pinion shaft 8, which is an input shaft of the bevel speed reduction mechanism 4 of the rear stage, are integrated with each other by bolts 10. A connected body (connecting shaft) 12, which is formed by the integration of the output shaft 6 and the pinion shaft 8, is supported by a pair of bearings 14 and 16.
In the speed reduction device Go, an oil supply port 18 is disposed between the pair of bearings 14 and 16. Oil is injected from the oil supply port 18 to the planetary gear train 2 of the front stage over the front stage side bearing 14 and oil is injected to the bevel speed reduction mechanism 4 of the rear stage over the rear stage side bearing 16. When oil is injected, as much air is vented through an air vent hole 20 as the volume of oil so that oil can be smoothly supplied.